Notes
by Love Is Only a Word
Summary: Writing notes can lead to many things. Hurt, Love, Drama, and more hurt. This is a story of two who communicate more with notes than actual talking. The drama that happens because of the notes. ShikaTema Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**

The idea of it always had bothered him. He really wanted to tell her, but he was too scared to here her answer and frankly he was just plain lazy. She had moved to Konoha High just a few weeks ago, but once she entered the room he was breathless. She was absolutely beautiful. You could read her expression by just glancing at her teal eyes. Her sandy blonde hair was always tied back in four ponytails. Every time he saw her his genius mind turned to mush. She was captivating.

It started out as a plain day in Kakashi's class. He was late as usual and everyone was enjoying a pre-class talk. Choji and Shikamaru were in the back of the class talking about how lame the school was. "This school is so troublesome." Shikamaru yawned and placed his head on his desk and closed his eyes. Choji turned around in his chair to face his lazy friend.

"You're so lazy sometimes Shikamaru." Choji pulled out a bag of barbeque potato chips. "You should really go to a party or something. Just get out of your house and socialize." Shikamaru opened his eyes and put his chin on his desk to look at his friend. Shikamaru groaned.

"Socializing is a drag, and all the girls in this school are complete morons." Shikamaru laid his head back on his desk and fell asleep. Choji turned around and tried to start a chat with Ino who was having an argument with Sakura over the jerk Sasuke.

"Good morning class." Kakashi exclaimed as he walked in. Everyone turned to him and glared at him for being late. "Sorry I was late. I got lost on the road of life." Naruto groaned.

"You're late as usual Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the teacher.

"Sit down Naruto. I have some news to tell everyone." Kakashi spotted the sleeping Shikamaru. He threw a piece of chalk at him. He rubbed his head and looked up. "Stay awake Shikamaru Nara. As I was saying I have news. We have a new student." Shikamaru sighed.

_A new student. Great! _Shikamaru's sarcastic thoughts ran through his mind. "She is moving here from Suna." Shikamaru groaned. _It just had to be a girl. She's probably another idiot bimbo. This is wonderful._

"Temari you may come in now. Everyone this is Temari." Everyone turned to look at the sand kunoichi while Shikamaru lazily and slowly moved his eyes. She walked in boldly and stood in front of the class surveying her new classmates. She spotted the spiky-haired lazy ass in the back of the room and smirked. _This school is full of losers. _"You can take a seat next to Shikamaru in the back there. Shikamaru raise your hand." Shikamaru had fallen asleep once again. Kakashi throws a book at Shikamaru's head. "Wake up Nara!"

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei? I was having a good nap." He rubbed his head to where the book had hit him. Temari laughed at the lazy kid.

"Please take a seat Temari. Now everyone let's start the class." Temari walked past everyone on her way to the seat next to Shikamaru. He had been taking sneak peeks at Temari as she walked to her desk. _She isn't like any of the girls around here. _

"You're Shikamaru right?" He looked up at her lazily.

"Yeah…" He put his head back on his desk looking away from her. She started fuming. _Is everyone this lazy and unsociable? _She turned her attention from him to the student sitting next to her. The brown-haired kunoichi smiled at Temari.

"Hi I'm Tenten." Temari smiled back.

As they started talking Shikamaru turned his attention back to Temari. He didn't notice Choji watching him staring at Temari.

"Pst. Shikamaru. I see you can't take your eyes off of the new girl." Shikamaru turned to see a stupid grin plastered on Choji's face.

"Woman are troublesome. I was just trying to get some sleep." Shikamaru yawned. Choji just laughed at him.

"Whatever you say. Hey there's a party at Ino's tonight. Why don't you come and ask Temari if she wants to come too." Shikamaru sighed.

"Fine Choji. If it'll make you happy I'll go to the party, and ask that damn girl too, but she's going to reject me. Then I'll be pissed off at the party."

"Why don't you just write her a note. It'll be less painful if she dumps you." Shikamaru sighed and got a piece of paper out and a pencil. He hastily wrote:

Party:  
Tonight Ino's house. 7 P.M. Thought you'd like a good warm welcome to this troublesome school.

He folded it and handed it to Choji. "Here you can give it to her so she doesn't know it's from me. Tell her someone told you to give it to her and don't tell her who it is." Choji grabbed him and gave him a devious smile.

"Okay Shikamaru." The bell rang. "I'll see you tonight. Hey Temari wait up." Choji got up to walk after the new girl who had made great friends with Tenten. Shikamaru slowly got up and went to his next period which was P.E. with Might Guy. The bell rang as he made it into the gym. Everyone was already changed and ready to start class. Shikamaru still had to change into gym clothes.

"Shikamaru! You're late again. Hurry up and change and then run a lap." Shikamaru was on his way to the locker room when Guy started yelling again. "Temari you're late. I know you're new, but tardiness is not an option. Get changed and run a lap." Shikamaru turned around to see the blonde kunoichi standing in front of Guy.

_She's in this class too? What a drag. _He went into the locker room to change.

Once he finished changing he came out and walked over to the track. Temari had came out of the changing room at the same time Shikamaru did and walked to the track also. She ran up to catch up to him. "Oi Shikamaru, right? Why do you have to take a lap?"

"I was late to class again. How do you like this troublesome school?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Troublesome school?" He didn't look at her because his face began to turn red. _Shit. I forgot I put that on that note I- Choji gave her. _"Did you right that note?"

"What note?" They reached the track and he started speeding up.

"Oi Shikamaru. Wait up!" She caught up to him. "Someone gave me a note saying something about a party and this troublesome school. I just thought it might be you since you said troublesome school." Shikamaru groaned.

"Oh that party. Ino is having a stupid party and I don't even think I'll go." He rubbed his head and muttered about something being troublesome. Temari scowled at him. _He's so lazy and weird. He probably didn't write that note…he's too lazy to do something so 'troublesome.'_

"Whatever. I guess I'll go to the party, but I don't know anyone here. So I'll probably hang out with you or Tenten." Shikamaru looked at her, but she turned away blushing.

"What?"

"I just said I don't know anyone so I won't have anyone to hang out with that's all. Well we finished our lap. I'm going to go talk to Tenten. Bye lazy ass." She waved and hurriedly walked off.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered to himself.

School had ended and Temari was walking home with Tenten, who was going to help her get ready for Ino's party. Temari was really nervous about the party because she didn't know anyone. "Who do you think will be at the party?" Tenten shrugged.

"I don't know for sure. The usual party-goers like Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino of course. Choji, Sasuke, and Hinata may go. They only go to certain parties. Every once in a while Neji and I go. That's about it." Temari looked at her feet.

"What about that Nara guy?" Tenten looked at her with a questionable face. "What? You didn't mention him. I was just wondering." Tenten sighed.

"He's too lazy and not very sociable. He never goes to parties." They had reached Tenten's house and she pulled them inside and up to her room to get ready for the party.

"I don't even want to go to this party let alone get ready for it. This is such a drag." Shikamaru was over at Choji's and it was a half hour before the party started. Shikamaru was wearing a black t-shirt with some jeans and he had his hair down. He was laying on Choji's bed with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling while Choji finished getting ready. Choji was wearing a red hoodie with some jeans.

"Oh come on Shikamaru, lighten up. This'll be fun and you could hang with Temari." Shikamaru turned away to avoid Choji seeing him blush. "Okay I'm ready. Let's go to the party."

"Hey Tenten and Temari. Welcome to my party. The snacks are in the kitchen and the party is mainly in the living room. Have a good time." Ino opened the door to let them in. Tenten was wearing her tomboy style tee with some capris while Temari had a sparkly tank top and a denim skirt on. Her hair was down and curled and Tenten's was down and straight.

They walked into the living room to see it almost filled with dancing people. The stereo blasted a loud rock song while everyone was dancing to the beat. Temari walked over to the couch and sat down not in the mood to dance. Tenten found Neji and started to dance with him. Temari didn't know anyone so she just sat there watching everyone have fun. When someone sat on the couch next to her she didn't look his way. She just listened to the song and tapped her foot.

"Having fun?" A lazy voice asked. She turned to see Shikamaru sitting next to her. When she saw him she was breathless. _His hair is down? He looks so hot! Wait did I just say that. _She looked away and avoided his question. She took another peek at him. _He looks so different. Sort of hot, but he's not like drop dead gorgeous. _"I'm not a dancing person. Especially with people I don't know." He stared at her.

"Oh I see. I don't like to dance. It's such a drag." He couldn't take his eyes off of her. _She curled her hair. It looks good on her. _His eyes looked down at her wardrobe. _She's showing a lot of leg. And her top is low-cut and exposing. She looks so hot. _Shikamaru shook off this thought and stared at his hands. "You want to go get some snacks?" She nodded and he grabbed her hand and guided her into the kitchen. She blushed when she noticed he was holding her hand.

"You can let go of my hand." He hurriedly let go of her hand and rubbed his head.

"Oh sorry." He got her some punch and handed it to her. "So what made you move to Konoha anyways?" He was trying to make a conversation after their embarrassing hand holding.

"I don't really know. My parents just told us we're moving and we moved." She shrugged as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh. Do you have-" The doorbell interrupted him. "I'll get it Ino." He walked over and opened it to see a brown haired guy with purple makeup on his face and a red haired kid next to him.

"I heard there was a party so we decided to come." The purple guy said.

"Who are y'all?" Shikamaru asked, but before the guy could answer someone interrupted him.

"Kankuro! Gaara? What are y'all doing here!" Temari yelled as she ran over to them.

"You know them?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"They're my idiotic brothers. What are y'all doing here?" Kankuro laughed.

"Lighten up sis. I was asked by that Ino chick. Have fun I'm going to go party." Kankuro walked past her with Gaara following behind him. Temari was fuming and was so angry she got a headache.

"Damn those two. They always give me a headache." Temari rubbed her temples. Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and started pulling her. "What the-"

"We're going to get away from this troublesome party." He pulled her into the master bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"What are we doing in here?" She was yelling at him.

"I thought you had a headache. I was just trying to help it. Now we can't hear that annoying music. Don't worry we're just going to talk. I don't want to have sex or anything." Shikamaru yawned and went to lay down on the bed.

"You really are a lazy ass." She went over to the bed and sat on the floor next to it rubbing her temples. "My fucking head hurts like hell. Damn Kankuro giving me a fucking headache."

"Why does your brother wear makeup?" Shikamaru rolled over and peered over the edge and Temari looked up at him.

"He's just weird." She rolled her eyes. Once her eyes went back to Shikamaru's she realized how close their faces were. She sat there staring at him because she couldn't really move. His head was above hers so she couldn't stand up because she would hit his head and she didn't want to crawl away because she'd look like a complete idiot. She looked away from him and at her hands.

"Why didn't your other brother talk at all?" Shikamaru didn't notice how she was embarrassed at being so close to his face.

"He's not sociable. I don't even know why he came to the party in the first place." She shrugged. "Kankuro is the party animal in our family." Shikamaru laughed.

"That was obvious." He sat next to her on the floor and continued to talk. "So what was your old home like?" They continued going on like this. He would ask questions and she would reply. Then she started asking him questions. They talked for a long time until someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Shikamaru lazily replied, unhappy someone interrupted their conversation. Tenten opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Temari. I just wanted to let you know I was going home if you wanted me to walk you home." Temari looked at her then over to Shikamaru. She then looked back to Tenten.

"No Tenten. I think I'm going to stay. I'll see you at school." Tenten nodded and then waved bye.

"Bye Temari." She shut the door behind her. Temari looked over at Shikamaru who was staring at her.

"What? Why are you staring at me weirdo?"

"Why didn't you leave with her? I thought you wanted to leave this party because of you're headache. Am I that fun to talk to?" He gave her a playful seductive smile and placed his hand on hers. "Or do you secretly have a crush on me?" He had been joking around, but Temari didn't know that. Her heart sped up and her hormones got the better of her. _His hand is touching mine and he's so close. This is so weird. He is so hot. Wait! Stop thinking about that. Calm down Temari. He's just a guy._

She turned her head away to avoid him seeing her blush. "I just didn't feel like getting up. You're laziness is rubbing off on me." She smirked at him not turning to look at him.

"What do you want talk about now?" He asked nervously. He then realized he still had his hand on hers and he pulled it away fast. She looked at him and gave him an evil smile.

"You nervous." He placed her hand on his chest and leaned in to him. She leaned into him and stopped a few centimeters from his. "I think I do have a crush on you and I can't control myself anymore. I think I really do like you Shi-ka-ma-ru." She said his name slowly and seductively. His heart race quickened and Temari could feel it with the hand on his chest. She laughed on the inside. _Let's see how nervous I make him. I truly am evil. _She leaned in a little bit closer. Her lips a millimeter from his. "What are you thinking about Shikamaru?" She didn't pull away from him.

"I was thinking about how sexy you look." He finally realized she was just messing with him to get back at him, so he decided to play along. She started to blush and pull away, but he put a hand behind her head and kept her in place. "Temari. Let's be serious. I'm tired of playing this game." He let go of her and let her pull away. She took her hand off his chest and scooted away leaving a gap between them.

"Sorry I was just getting back at you for doing it to me earlier. Sorry." She didn't look at him. Her hormones were getting to her and she was thinking about Shikamaru. _I was so close to his face. I could've leaned in and kissed him. Would he kiss me back? His chest was so warm. I wonder if he has a ripped stomach just like most guys. Get a hold of yourself Temari. Stop thinking about that lazy ass. _Temari shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Oh." That was all he could think to say. He let his mind wonder. _She was so close to me, but it was just a joke. She doesn't really like me. What do I care. Ugh she's so troublesome, but she is looking really hot tonight. _He stole a quick glance at her. She had her arms crossed underneath her breasts making them look a lot bigger. He shook his head to stop the thoughts that came.

She turned to see him staring at her. "What are you looking at." The anger in her voice shocked him.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." She looked confused.

"About what?" She was curious about what he was thinking about.

"Nothing." He looked away. _What would she say if she knew I was thinking about her chest?_

"Liar. You had to be thinking about something. You just said you were." She crossed her arms again which made him stare at her some more. She looked to where his gaze was and gasped. "You pig!" She stood up with her hands balled into fists. "How the hell could you be staring at my chest you stupid lazy pig!" He waved his hands frantically.

"No I didn't mean to. I'm a guy. It's hormones." He rubbed his head nervously.

"I don't care. I thought you were different than the other guys in this school, but you're not. You're a pig just like my brother. You make me sick." She turned for the door and began to stomp off, but stopped when he grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away, but he held onto her wrist tighter. "Let go of me pervert."

"I'm sorry I was staring at your boobs, but please don't go. It's such a drag to admit, but I like talking to you." He nervously rubbed his head.

"Fine, but if you stare at my chest again I will leave." She walked back to him and sat down next to him. He was still holding her wrist, but he didn't make a move to let go. "Do you have to hold my wrist?"

"You don't like it?" He gave her a smile. She just ignored him.

"Whatever."

"Why are you so mad? It's not I did something really bad. I was just staring at you're chest. Troublesome woman." He sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I just overreacted. The guys back at Suna were all perverts, so when you did that I was just thinking that the guys here were like that too. This party sucks." Shikamaru laughed at her.

"Technically you're not at the party. So by saying that you're really saying you hate talking with me." He was smiling at her.

"I don't hate talking to you. In fact it's actually fun." She blushed at the realization of what she said.

"I've never been this sociable and I'm surprised I haven't fallen asleep yet." He laughed to himself. She laughed with him and then they both were laughing really hard for a long time. They fell over clutching there stomach. They had laughed for a few minutes which made their stomachs hurts. In their laughing fit she fell over on him with her head on his chest. She laid there holding her stomach listening to his heartbeat. She felt his chest rise and fall as he sighed. She didn't get up and continued to listen to his heart. The steady beat made her eyes close with drowsiness. She was almost fast asleep when his soft voice woke her up.

"Are you going to get off me?" She looked up to see him staring at her. She sighed and sat up by pushing off his chest.

"Sorry I almost fell asleep. I must be tired." She looked down at him and stared into his eyes. _His eyes are brown, but they look like they're smiling. His eyes are beautiful. _She continued to stare into his eyes.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" His voice broke her trance. She smiled at him.

"Yeah that would be good." He stood up and put his hand down to help her up. She grabbed it and he pulled her up, but she tripped and fell on him. She looked up into his eyes.

"Sorry. I'm a klutz." She backed of him. He just smiled at her.

"It's okay. Let me take you home." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out. He held her hand as they made their way to the front door.

"Hey Temari." She turned around to see her drunk brother smiling stupidly at her.

"Kankuro are you drunk? Ugh you're such an ass sometimes." She was still holding Shikamaru's hand and Kankuro saw there hands intertwined. He walked over to Shikamaru and put a finger in his face.

"You hurt my sister and I'll kill you." His drunk breath reached Shikamaru's nostrils. He backed up and pulled Temari away. "Hey baby." Kankuro had spotted a hot girl walk by him and converted his attention to her.

"I see what you mean about him being a pig." Shikamaru stated as they walked through the house. The party was still going strong and everyone was either dancing, talking, or drinking. They almost made it out of the house, but someone stopped them.

"Where are you going Shikamaru?" Ino stood in front of them. Shikamaru groaned.

"I'm walking Temari home. She's not feeling well. I'll talk to you later Ino." He tried to walk around Ino, but she put her hands on his shoulders.

"You're not leaving Shikamaru. You didn't even dance with me yet." Ino grabbed his hand and pulled his other hand away from Temari's and started pulling him towards the dance area. Temari stood there pissed. Shikamaru turned and saw Temari and pulled away from Ino.

"Sorry Ino, but I have to take Temari home. I'll see you whenever troublesome woman." Shikamaru went over to Temari and started pulling her through the door.

"Don't you want to dance with your girlfriend." Shikamaru stopped walking and stared at Temari.

"She's not my girlfriend. I can't even stand her. She is the most annoying woman I've ever met." Shikamaru walked closer to Temari. "Woman are too troublesome."

"Can you just take me home already?" She started walking, but got pulled back by Shikamaru who was still holding her hand. She stood there tapping her foot waiting for him to move. He stood there staring at him with those stupid eyes. _The same eyes from earlier when I was laying on his chest. They're so gorgeous. Okay calm down Temari. Just get him to take you home. _"Shikamaru?" He pulled her in closely and stared into her eyes.

"Do you really want to go home?" She stared back.

"Yes. If you don't take me then I'll leave by myself." He started pulling her by her hand. "Thank you."

"Temari?" They were almost to her house and the awkward silence was getting to Shikamaru. He had to break the ice.

"Yeah?" She didn't look over at him just kept staring ahead of her. She just realized they were still holding hands. _What does this mean? Does he like me? Do I like him? He is pretty hot._

"Thanks for going to the party. It was fun to hang out with you." She looked up at him in shock. _Did I really just say that? _

"Thanks for inviting me." She smiled up at him.

"I didn't invite you." He looked away nervously.

"Okay whatever you say. Well I'm home. Thanks for walking me home. See you at school." She gave him a hug and went into her house leaving Shikamaru standing outside thinking to himself. _She gave me a hug. This wasn't such a drag._


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday morning and Temari was walking towards Kakashi's class. _I haven't seen Shikamaru since the party on Friday. I wonder how he feels about me. I didn't get a chance to ask, but I'm scared he doesn't like me that way._

Temari walked into her classroom and over to her desk. She spotted a note on her desk. She picked it up and opened it and read it.

Temari, I like you.  
From, your secret admirer

She searched around the room to see who was there. She always got to her classes early and there weren't many people there. There was Kiba, Neji, Sai, Tenten, and… She gasped. Shikamaru! She smiled when she saw that lazy ass sleeping. _Was it Shikamaru? Do I still have the note from the other time? Maybe I can see if they match up. _Temari dug through her bag and found the note. She placed them next to each and tried to see a resemblance. They were close, but she wasn't sure. _Maybe he wrote differently on purpose. He is a freaking genius. _She put the first note up and dropped her bag on the floor making Shikamaru wake up. He looked up and saw Temari next to him and smiled on the inside.

"Morning." He said groggily. She looked over to him and smiled as she tried to sneakily put her note in her bag, but she wasn't sneaky enough. "What did you just put up? Is it a note?" He reached for it and she pulled away. She smirked at him.

"Maybe. Even if it is a note I wouldn't let you see it." He stuck his tongue out at her and put his head back on his desk. "How was the rest of your weekend." He turned his head to Temari with it still on the desk.

"It was a drag. Too troublesome." She laughed at him.

"Is that all you know how to say?" He nodded. "You're so troublesome sometimes." She smiled at him.

"I'm troublesome? Really?" He leaned a little more towards her and gave her that smile she loved so much. She got lost in his smile and didn't notice him sneakily grab the note from her hand.

"Hey!" She reached for the note to get it back, but he kept it out of her reach. He smirked at her and opened it. He read over it and his brown eyes scanned it several times. "Can I get it back?" He looked up at her.

"Do you know who it was?" She shook her head.

"I do want to know though. It's really pissing me off I don't know who it is." She stared at the note Shikamaru was holding looking as if she was thinking hard of who it could be.

"Do you have any leads?"

"Well I have a few since there were only a few people in here. It's either Kiba, Neji, or Sai." She turned back to her desk in thought. _Why didn't I mention his name? Is it that hard to think of us in that way?_

"I'm not an option?" He smirked at her. Then he gave her his smile and she got lost into it again. She continued gazing at his face in an absolute trance. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Oi troublesome woman." She blinked and looked at him.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." She grabbed the note back from him and put it in her bag. He looked at her while she fumbled with her bag. He put his head back on his desk and sighed.

"You still sleepy? What time did you wake up?" He turned to look at her and groaned.

"My mother wakes me up so early and kicks me out. I'm always the first one to class. So why am I not an option?" He smirked at Temari.

"Because you're too lazy to bother to write a note." Temari smirked at him. Shikamaru was about to reply, but got interrupted by Kakashi. As they were so involved in their talk everyone had came in and the bell rang. School had started. Temari turned to Kakashi, but didn't pay attention at all. She was so worked up about her 'secret admirer.'

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know it's pretty short. Even though it's short it is needed in the story line so yeah. R&R plz**


	3. Chapter 3

Every day that week was practically the same. Temari would walk in and go to her desk and find another note. They usually were the same. 'I like you. From your secret admirer.' That was until she walked in and read the note and realized what day it was.

Happy Valentine's Day.

I still like you. If you want to know who I am meet me after school under the big oak tree.

You're Secret Admirer.

She stared shocked at the note. Shikamaru saw her expression and was curious. "What did you're secret admirer say this time?" She handed him the note still not able to comprehend what it said. _It's Valentine's Day? Why didn't anyone tell me? My secret admirer wants me to meet him after school? I wonder who it is. _She stared over at Shikamaru who was reading over the note again. He turned to Temari and smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day Temari."

"Yeah Valentine's Day." She couldn't believe it was Valentine's Day. "Do they have a dance for Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah. It usually sucks and I don't ever go because woman are troublesome. Valentine's Day is such a drag." Shikamaru laid back and sighed. He turned back to Temari. "You going to meet your admirer? If you do you have to tell me who would like a troublesome woman like you." He gave her his smirk.

"I don't know. Should I? What if it's Kiba?" She shuddered. "Or what if it's just a stupid joke?" She stopped talking and sank into her subconscious trying to think it over.

Shikamaru stared at her as she thought. Her brows were furrowed and she was deep in thought. _She looks so cute when she's deep in thought. She didn't even answer my question that troublesome woman. Her teal eyes are clouded. She must be really thinking hard about this. This is such a drag. _"Oi woman!" He waved his hand in front of her face and she woke up from her thoughts. "You never answered my question."

"I guess I will. Won't hurt to know the truth." She slumped back into her seat. "This is hard to decide." She groaned.

"You should go. Can't hurt to know the truth." She smirked at him.

"I just said that. You know what? I will go. Thanks for helping me decide. You're such a great friend." She smiled at him and turned her attention to the board where Kakashi was starting to write down the lesson plan. Shikamaru faced forward, but didn't pay attention to the lesson.

_I'm a good friend? Just a friend. This is such a drag. Why won't she see I like her more than a friend? I still don't even know why I like her. Woman are troublesome. _Shikamaru had his head on his desk thinking, but Kakashi thought he was sleeping so he threw a piece of chalk at his head. Shikamaru rubbed his head and put his chin on the desk looking at the teacher.

"I wasn't sleeping Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi scowled at him while everyone laughed at Shikamaru.

"Pay attention Nara." Shikamaru sighed. Choji turned around to talk to Shikamaru.

"Why are you so distracted? You usually are just sleepy not distracted like this. Do you have girl troubles?" He gave him a little smirk. Shikamaru just groaned in reply.

The bell rang and everyone left the class talking about Valentine's Day mush. Shikamaru slowly put his stuff together and Choji stayed back to talk to him. Once everyone left Choji started asking questions. "So what's on your mind? You've never been like this." Shikamaru sighed and decided to actually answer back.

"It's Temari." Choji smiled really big.

"I knew it. You like her! It's so obvious." Shikamaru finished packing and started walking off. Choji jogged over to catch up to him. "So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell her?" Choji lifted his eyebrow while Shikamaru avoided his eyes.

"I don't know. It would be pointless if she didn't like me back." Shikamaru sighed for the millionth time that day. "Well I got to get to class. Don't want to be late again." They waved and walked down separate halls to their next classes.

It was the end the school day and Temari was making her way to the big oak slowly. She was nervous to find out who it was. Part of her already knew who it was, but the other half was skeptical about it. _Who is it? It can't be Neji…he's with Tenten. I defiantly hope it's not Sai. He has no emotions. That leaves Kiba. I guess that would be okay, but he's just too creepy and crazy. Either Sai or Kiba. This is too nerve racking. What if it's Shikamaru? _She stopped walking and stood there not wanting to continue her thoughts. She started walking towards the tree again. _Why did he have to choose something so far away. It defiantly isn't Shikamaru. He'd be too lazy to walk all the way over here._

She laughed to herself. She quickened her pace once she saw the tree come into view. Her nerves were getting the best of her. She reached the tree and saw no one in sight so she walked around the tree. She stopped once she saw a figure laying under the tree with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He looked like he was asleep. She walked over to him and kicked him to wake him up. "Oi Shikamaru. Wake up!" He looked up at her.

"Why did you kick me troublesome woman?" He yawned and sat up against the tree.

"Because you need to wake up. Why are you here?" He looked at her.

"This is my favorite spot. It's the perfect shade and clear view for cloud watching. Also it is far away from people so no one will bother me." She was shocked at his answer. He gave her a smirk. "Why did you have plans?"

"You know I'm supposed to meet my secret admirer here. So leave before he gets here." He looked taken aback. He sighed and lied back down and put his hands behind his head. "Wake up lazy ass! I told you to scram." He opened one eye to look at her. _Those brown eyes of his. They're so dreamy…and lazy._

"You really want me to leave?" She nodded. "Fine. I see you have more important things and you don't have time for me right now." He stood up and walked past Temari who was so shocked at what he said. She really hurt his feelings. She turned around and grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him from walking off. She turned him around to talk to him face to face.

"Nothing is more important than you." She turned and blushed at what she said. "I just want to really meet who this admirer of mine is and I just thought it would be easier to meet him if I were alone." She didn't meet his eyes. She kept her hands on his shoulders. He grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a hug. She didn't know how to react to this.

"Shikamaru?" He was still holding her in a hug. She kept her arms by her side scared to do anything.

"Happy Valentine's Day Temari." She was speechless. _What has gotten into this lazy ass?_

"Why are you hugging me?" He let go of her and pulled back to stare at her in the face. His eyes looking deep into hers. _He's looking at me with those damn eyes again. Those beautiful damn eyes of his._

"And I thought you were smart. You still haven't figured it out yet?" He leaned into her ear having his face so close to hers. "I like you Temari." Temari was speechless once again.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru?" She had a hard time saying his name. He still had his mouth next to her ear. A chill went up her spine as his cool breath whispered in her ear.

"Well?" He had been dreading this. She wasn't interested in him and now was that horrible time when she tells him how she really feels. He pulled away and stared at her with his eyes. _Again? Those damn eyes. Wait! They're different somehow. Sort of sad._

"I- I-" He sighed. He let go of her and turned to walk off. He stuffed his hands down his pockets and sulked off. She watched him walk away standing there shocked. "Shikamaru?" She murmured to herself. She had decided. She ran after him and hugged him from behind not letting him go. "You didn't let me finish lazy ass."

"Let me go Temari." He quietly told her. She loosened her grip on him, but didn't completely let go. She was surprised at what he said. "I mean it Temari. Let me go." His voice was sad and quiet. She turned him around to stare at him, but regretted it once she saw the tear streak down his face.

"Why are you crying?" He turned his face away from hers to avoid her stare. "Shikamaru?" She put her hands on either side of his face and made him look at her. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not. Just leave me alone Temari. I'm not in the mood to talk to you." He got out of her grasp and walked off leaving her to stand there motionless. She fell to the ground and sat there upset about what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! How do you like it? It's not done yet. Obviously.**

**I'm kind of running out of ideas. I have whats going to happen next, but my ideas are running out. If you want anything to happen or have any ideas feel free to let me know. Thx everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the worst day of my life. I can't believe what just happened. I knew I shouldn't have told her. This is such a drag. She even saw me cry in front of her. I'm such a loser. _Shikamaru was walking to his second favorite spot and thinking about what had just happened. He was so upset. When he reached his spot he laid down and stared up at the sky. This place wasn't as good as the oak to watch clouds, but it was good enough. The grass was soft and the sky was clear. He was laying in the middle of the training grounds. He liked this place because it was always a good place to go when he wanted to get away from everyone. No one really ever came to these training grounds so he was always able to get some alone time.

He was laying there with his eyes closed when he heard someone close by. He shot up getting ready to deal with an attack from someone. He turned to the where the sound came from and tensed up. Standing there was the same blonde kunoichi he was trying to avoid.

"Sorry. I found this place a few days ago and I thought I'd come here to be alone, but I see you are here so I'll just leave you alone. I doubt you want to talk to me anyways." Even though they were far away from each other he could see tears appear on the brim of her eyes. She turned to leave.

"T-Temari!" He called after her. _What the fuck are you doing you dumb ass? She just ripped your heart and you're calling after her. Have you lost your senses? _She turned around to look at him slowly.

"I'll see you at school. Later lazy ass." She turned and left him to stare at her fading figure.

He laid back down and stared at the sky. He messed with his hands while thinking of what to do.

* * *

NEXT DAY  
Shikamaru slowly dragged himself to his class. _I hate having to come to school so early. My mother is so troublesome. Why does she make me leave so early? I'm always the first one to class. _He reached the door and opened it. He was half asleep as he walked to his seat in the back. He put his head on the desk to lay his head on a piece of paper. It was a note. He slowly opened it and read it.

I like you. Do you like me?  
Circle: Yes or No

He looked up and didn't see anyone. He looked to his right and saw the sand nin asleep on her desk. _Why was she here so early? I'm always the first one to class. _He slowly reached over and poked her in the side. She stirred and blinked her eyes. She looked up to see him sitting there holding the note in his hand and gave him a smile and looked at him with her eyes. _That smile. It always makes me melt. Wait! Have you forgotten what she did yesterday. _He turned his attention to the note then looked back at her.

"Morning." She lazily said. She yawned and closed her eyes to drift back in to her nap. Shikamaru sat there staring at the note, unable to believe his eyes. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. _Did she get here so early just to give me this note? _He reached over and tapped her on the shoulder waking her up again.

"Did you want something?" She smirked at him. He showed her the note.

"Did you wake up and get her this early just to give me this note."

"You didn't circle one!" She smirked back. He crumbled the paper and threw it on the ground, leaving Temari with a shocked expression on her.

"You already know the answer. I'll see you around." He stood up and waved her off as he stormed out of the class with his hands in his pockets. She hurriedly grabbed her things and ran after him.

"Shikamaru!" He didn't stop when she called his name. She caught up to him and grabbed the back of his shirt. He just sighed and stood there. "You never let me reply yesterday. You just assumed the worst and walked off." She tightened on his shirt as he took a step ready to walk off. "I like you Shikamaru."

"What?" He blinked a few times and turned to face her. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. "You want to go out tonight?"

"I can't. Tenten is having a party tonight and she said I have to go. I'm pretty much running the party while she hangs out with Neji." She shook her head. "You can come and help."

"Sure. School is going to start soon. Do you want to ditch and get out of here?" She nodded and he took her hand and pulled her out the door and towards the big oak. When they made it Shikamaru immediately laid down in front of the oak. Temari sat against the tree and looked over at him.

His hair was up in it's usual pony tail. She slowly reached over and pulled the hair tie, releasing his pineapple hair. He opened an eye to look at her and she smiled at him while playing with his hair. "Do you have to play with my hair?"

"But it's so damn soft." She continued to mess with his hair. He sighed. When she got bored of playing with his hair she laid next to him and stared at the sky with him. "I'm so tired. Waking up earlier than you is hard to do."

"What time is this troublesome party tonight?" He turned to look at her. She looked over at him leaving only a few centimeters between their faces.

"Around 6 or 7. It probably won't be as big as the other one so we won't have to hide in the bedroom all night." She smiled at him. _Our faces are so close. He looks so different with his hair down and out of that damn pineapple._

"Why do you keep staring at me troublesome woman?" She blinked at him. "Hello?" He waved his hands in front of her face.

"Sorry I was- just- uh…" He raised an eyebrow at her. She couldn't make up a good enough explanation. _Oh I was just staring at how hot you are. Yeah right. What could I tell him? _"I was just lost in thought."

"Okay." He stared back up at the clouds. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on his skin. Temari slowly got close to Shikamaru. She placed her head on his chest. "Hn?" He opened an eye and stared at the top of the blonde's head. She had her arms around him holding him tightly with her head on his chest. He sighed and placed an arm around her. They held each other like that until they fell asleep.

Temari awoke to see that the sky had turned red. She sat up startled and remembered she had fallen asleep cuddling next to Shikamaru. She looked over at him to see him still sleep. _So much for looking hot._ His mouth was wide opened and a little river of drool was coming out of his mouth. She turned back to the sky and stared at the gorgeous sunset taking place. _The sunset is beautiful. Wait! Sunset? _She turned back to Shikamaru and poked him in the chest. "Wake up sleepy head!" He stirred and looked at her. "We have to get to Tenten's. The party is going to start soon and she'll kill me if I'm late." She stood up and grabbed her bag. Shikamaru sighed and stood up too. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him along to Tenten's house.

When they got there Temari hurriedly knocked on Tenten's door. She opened it and frowned at Temari. "It's almost time for the party to start. Why aren't you ready? You look like you've been asleep." She spotted Shikamaru and gave a perverted smile to Temari. "What have you been up to?" Temari shook her head.

"It's not like that you perve! We were just hanging out and fell asleep. I'm going to borrow some of you're clothes for the party." She walked past Tenten and dragged Shikamaru along with her. She guided him to the couch. "You can wait here while I go change. Neji will be here soon so you can talk to him when he gets here. I won't be too long." She turned and walked to Tenten's room leaving him sitting in on the couch.

Tenten was already in the getting some clothes out for Temari and she started asking questions. "So?"

"So what?" Temari sat on the bed waiting to see what clothes Tenten had. She pulled out some jeans and a few tees. She didn't really have anything girly that Temari liked, being that she was a tomboy kind of dresser.

"What's with you and Shikamaru?" Temari groaned and laid on her back.

"I hate gossiping about stuff." She sat up and looked at Tenten's eyes. They were pleading for her to spill. "Fine I'll tell you." She jumped up and down in enjoyment. "Okay well you know how I've been getting those secret admirer notes right?" She nodded her head yes. "It turned out to be him, but when he told me he liked me…" She continued her story as Tenten listened excitedly.

Shikamaru waited on the couch while Temari got ready. He sighed and laid down to close his eyes. "Hey Shikamaru. What are you doing here?" He opened an eye to see Neji Hyuga standing in the middle of the living room.

"Temari dragged me here. Her and Tenten are in her room getting ready." Shikamaru sighed. He knew what was coming next.

"So you two are a thing now?" Shikamaru groaned.

"She's so troublesome sometimes, but yeah. Why is Tenten having a party? That troublesome woman didn't tell me anything about it." Neji went to the edge of the couch and sat down.

"I don't know. She just told me she was throwing a party, and that I had to be there. That's about it." Neji was about to continue, but Tenten interrupted them.

"Excuse me boys. Now introducing the new and improved-" Temari yelled from the bedroom.

"So you're saying I was ugly before?"

"Just be quiet Temari! As I was saying. Introducing the new and improved and ready to party Temari." She put her hands out, but Temari didn't walk out. Tenten reached into the bedroom and grabbed Temari's wrists. "Come on Temari." Temari was trying to get loose of Tenten's grip, but was pulled out. She groaned.

"You're such a pain sometimes Tenten." She stood there glaring at her so-called 'friend'. She turned to face Neji and Shikamaru with a blush. She was wearing her hair in two pigtails instead of four. She had a pair of black short shorts on and an off the shoulder gray tee with a blue flower design on the front. Tenten had forced Temari into some black heels, the only heels that Tenten owned.

"So?" Tenten turned her attention to Shikamaru, wanting to know what he thought of Temari's style. He didn't change his lazy expression, but on the inside he was mush. _Wow! I mean… Wow! She looks so hot! _He just shrugged and laid back down on the couch. Temari and Tenten stood there shocked.

"People will be coming soon so I'll be at the door waiting for them." Temari left the room in a hurry and went to the hallway by the front door. Tenten stomped over to Shikamaru and punched him in the gut.

"What the hell?" He sat up and glared at the feisty tomboy.

"What was that? Why did you just ignore her like that? I know you know she looks hot. Why didn't you tell her?" He grabbed the pillow behind him and put it over his face and laid back down.

"This is such a drag." He mumbled through the pillow. Tenten stomped off and back into her room to get ready herself. Neji laughed at Shikamaru's misfortune, causing him to take the pillow off his head. "This isn't funny. What would you do if you were in my place?"

"I'd tell her what she wants to hear. You really suck at this kind of stuff huh?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Whatever." He stood up and started walking to the hallway to where Temari was. "Hey Temari." She didn't look at him and kept leaning against the wall. _Just tell her what she wants to hear. Just tell her you really think she looks hot. It is the truth. _He sighed and leaned against the wall next to her. "Look Temari, you look really good. Kind of hot even." He turned away and blushed. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hot? Really?" He smiled at him seductively. She reached over and made him turn his face towards hers. She trailed her finger down his chest. "You think I'm hot?" He turned away again when his face turned read again.

"Yeah I guess." His voice broke as she continued to run her finger across his chest. "Can you stop doing that?" She smiled at him again.

"Why? Nervous?" He smirked at her catching up with the game she was playing.

"Do you love messing with me all the time?" She smirked up at him. He took her hands and pulled them away from him. "You might want to get the door." She just realized that the door bell rang. He let go of her hands as she turned for the door.

"Hey Ino. Come on in." Ino ignored her and just walked past her. She saw Shikamaru and grinned.

"Hey Shikamaru!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Temari glared as she watched Ino hug her boyfriend. _That little slut better let go of him before I make her. _She clenched her fists and walked over to Ino who was still hugging Shikamaru. "How are you Shikamaru? I haven't talked to you in forever. What are you doing here?" Shikamaru pushed her off of him gently.

"I'm here with Temari. Now can you leave me alone troublesome woman?" Ino looked at him with shock.

"Temari? You're here with that little whore?" Temari couldn't help herself.

"Okay that's it!" She walked over to Ino and punched her in the face. She heard a crack as her fist made contact with Ino's nose. She stood over Ino getting ready to punch her again.

"You little bitch." Ino was still on the ground holding her nose. Temari was still pissed and she was about to punch Ino again, but Shikamaru held her back by her shoulders.

"What was that slut? Let me go! I'm going to kill her again." Temari was trying to get out of Shikamaru's grasp, but he was pulling her back into the living room. He turned to Neji.

"You might want to take Ino to the hospital. I think Temari broke her nose." Shikamaru gave a little smirk at the thought of Temari punching Ino in her face. Neji nodded and walked into the hallway to take Ino to the hospital. Shikamaru turned his attention back to Temari who was still fuming about earlier. "You just had to get into a fight? You're so troublesome."

"She deserved it." She started muttering to herself. "Putting her arms around _my _boyfriend. Talking about me like that. She must be crazy." Shikamaru laughed. "What's so funny?" He sat next to her on the couch and rubbed his head.

"You're cuter when you're angry." She glared at him. He sighed and put an arm around her. "Calm down. Ino's just annoying. Don't let her get to you." She sighed and unclenched her fists.

"Whatever." Tenten walked out of the bedroom and looked at them.

"Where's Neji? Who was at the door?" Shikamaru looked at Temari.

"It was Ino. Neji went to take her to the hospital." Temari was letting Shikamaru talk so she wouldn't get pissed again. Tenten opened her mouth in an O shape.

"Why did she go to the hospital?" Shikamaru sighed.

"She broke her nose." Tenten still was confused. "She walked in and hugged me. Then she started calling Temari names. Well Temari got pissed and punched her in the nose." Tenten stood there and then fell to the floor laughing.

"I guess she got what she deserved." Temari looked over at her best friend who was still rolling around on the floor. She stopped laughing when she heard the door bell.

"Hey Tenten. It's Kiba. Open up and let's get this party started." Kiba yelled through the door. Tenten sighed and stood up.

"Well I guess it's time for people to start showing up. The party has officially started." Tenten left them to go let Kiba in.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Let me know what you think. More drama yet to come! R&R plz.**

**Still want some ideas so let me know what you think. Thank you everyone for your reviews. They all have been very helpful. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru slowly dragged himself through the school hallway. The bell had already rang and he was late to class. His mother hadn't bothered to wake him up this morning so he slept in late and now he was late. He reached Kakashi's class and opened the door. "Ah. I see Mr. Nara has decided to grant us the pleasure of his presence. Take a seat Nara." Shikamaru sighed and walked to his desk. He grinned lazily at Temari as he sat down. He looked down at his desk and noticed a note on it.

He opened it slowly and read it's contents.

**Dear Shika,**  
**I have something to tell you, but it's kind of private. Meet me at our spot after school and then I'll tell you there. It will come as a shock to you. See you then.**  
**~Temari**

_What was so important that she had to write me note? I wonder what it is. I'll just have to wait till after school. _He looked over at her, but she didn't meet his gaze. She was trying to concentrate on the board. She didn't want to have stare into his eyes. Those eyes that could make her say anything.

_Those damn eyes. Those eyes will make me tell him right now, but I have to wait till we're alone. I really don't want to have to tell him this, but it has to be done. _She groaned and put her head in her hands. She was so worried about what he would do once she told him. He noticed her and poked her in the side. She looked up at him.

"You okay?" She nodded and put her head back on her desk.

"Yeah just really tired." She finally replied. He sighed and turned to the board thinking about what she could want to tell him.

It was after school and he was making his way to the big oak tree. _Ugh. Why did his favorite spot be so far away from everything? Oh yeah. Because he liked to get away from people. _The tree became into sight and his heart sped up from nerves. He still had no idea of what she wanted to tell him. He walked around the tree to see her laying on her back with her hands behind her head asleep. His way to relax. He sat down and poked her in the stomach. She opened an eye to look at him.

"Hey." Her voice was dull and full of sorrow.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She sat up and looked at her hands. "What's wrong Temari? You look upset." She sighed and started to tell him what's wrong.

"Shikamaru. I'm moving back to Suna." She looked up to see his face normal. She thought he would be hurt more than he looked.

"And?"

"And what? I just told you I'm moving back and you're okay?" He nodded.

"I thought it would be something much worse like you were dumping me. When are you moving?"

"Tomorrow. Moving isn't the worst part about it. The worst part is I can't see you anymore. My parents won't let me continue with a long distance relationship." She looked down at her hands as a tear fell off the end of her nose.

"It's okay Temari. I understand. It's getting late. I'll walk you home." They stood up and started walking towards her house.

"Bye Temari." He pulled her in a hug. They held each other for a few seconds, but it seemed like forever. She pulled back and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. She didn't want to leave him, but knew she had to eventually. Once she pulled back she would have to leave him behind. She pulled back and stared into his eyes. _Those damn eyes of his. Why did he have to stare at me with those damn eyes. I am going to miss them. _She smiled at him.

_What a drag. _He thought as he stared into her eyes. _This woman is so troublesome. I'm going to miss her, but I have to let her go. _He stepped back to take another look at her.

"Bye Shika. I will miss you." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She walked to the door and turned to wave at him. When she walked through the door Shikamaru stood there staring at the door. _That is the last time I will be able to see her sandy hair and her gorgeous teal eyes. I will miss you Temari. _He turned and walked to his home.

* * *

She had moved to Konoha High just a few weeks ago, but once she entered the room he was breathless. She was absolutely beautiful. You could read her expression by just glancing at her teal eyes. Her sandy blonde hair was always tied back in four ponytails. Every time he saw her his genius mind turned to mush. She was captivating. Now she had moved back to Suna and he couldn't believe it. Only a week after she had moved here she moves away leaving him all alone.

Shikamaru laid on his bed. It was Saturday and he had nothing to do at all. No annoying blonde holding a party and no Choji to hang with (he was on vacation for the weekend). He was about to go to bed, but a tapping on his window made him open an eye. There was a messenger bird on his window sill. He opened his window and took the scroll and opened it up.

I like you. Do you like me?  
Circle: Yes or No  
~Temari

Shikamaru smiled as he read Temari's girly writing. _She's still thinking about me. _He reached over to the side table and grabbed a pen to circle and write a reply.

Dear Temari,  
I miss you. It is really such a drag here without you. You're so troublesome. I can't wait to hear how everything's going. Write back ASAP.  
~What a Drag

He folded up the paper and tied it back on the pigeon. He smiled as he watched the pigeon fly away to deliver the note to the blonde kunoichi. Hey laid back down and thought to himself. _Maybe this won't be such a drag._

**A/N: Well what do you think? Let me know R&R plz. Did you like that twist? Temari moved back what a drag. I have a few things I think I want to happen, but idk if I should. If I go with one idea I have I would have to change it to M.**

**Plz Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

2 Months Later

It was the first day of Summer vacation and Shikamaru had nothing to do. He was laying on his bed bored out of his mind. He just stared at the ceiling until he heard the familiar tapping on his window. He turned to see that messenger bird he loved so much. He opened the window and took the note and read it.

Dear Shika,  
I have something to tell you, but it's kind of private. Meet me at our spot in an hour. See you then.  
~FanGirl

Shikamaru stared at his note in disbelief. _Temari's in town. I can't wait to see her. _Shikamaru got up from his bed and put a t-shirt on and some loose fitting jeans. He pulled his hair out of his tie and let it fall down to his shoulders. She always did like his hair down.

He was on his way to the tree. _Last time I was here was when Temari told me that she was moving. I can't believe it has been that long since I watched the clouds from under that big oak tree. _He reached the tree and put his hand on the bark and looked up at the sky.

"Ahem!" He turned to see a blonde kunoichi staring at him from the other side of the tree. He smiled at the sight of her. She hadn't changed much. She still wore the four ponytails and her teal eyes continued to show off her mood. They were glowing with glee. "You going to just stand there or are you actually going to say something?" She gave him her usual smirk.

"When did you get here? School just ended yesterday."

"Well the school in Suna ends a week before the one here, so I thought I would come to visit you. I missed you Shika." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Shikamaru was speechless. He just held her in his arms and inhaled her beautiful scent. "How long are you visiting? Are you able to stay long?"

"Actually my parents don't even know I'm gone. They think I'm over at a friends house. I told them I would be spending the whole weekend with her. I will have to leave in a few days." She sighed and pulled back from him and stared at him.

"Only a few days. Promise to write me when you go back." She smiled back at him.

"I will. You want to go get a bite? I'm starving." Shikamaru gave her his usual lazy smile. He grabbed her hand and they began to walk to the ramen shop talking about how school was and how their friends were. They had so much to catch up on even though it had only been a couple of months.

"So no blonde bitches trying to throw themselves at my man?" Shikamaru smiled at the remembrance from that night at the party.

"No. No girls getting their nose broken by my troublesome woman?" Temari giggled.

"Maybe." They sat down in a table and took there order. They were having a good conversation until Temari hid her face with her hands.

"Temari what are you-" Temari put her hand over his mouth.

"Shush. My brothers are at the table over there. If they see me here my parents will kill me. Just pretend to be hanging with one of your friends." Shikamaru nodded in understanding. She smiled at him. "This is kind of fun. A secret romance." She gave a quiet laugh as he smiled back at her.

"Do you want to leave? We can sneak out." She shook her head.

"It would be safer to sit here. I'm not a good sneaker. Let's continue our conversation. We shouldn't let them ruin our date." She put her hands in her lap. "So how has Choji been? I haven't seen him in forever. How is Tenten? I miss her so much. It was so hard to move away from my new friends." She groaned. "I hate my parents." She slammed her fists on the table. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's okay Temari. I'm just glad I'm able to see you." She smiled back at him. Her smiled vanished when she heard an angry voice.

"Temari! What are you doing here?" Kankuro's mad face was right in front of hers. She pulled her hands away from Shikamaru and faced her brother. "Does Mom and Dad know you're here? Why are you here in the first place?" He looked at Shikamaru. "And why are you here with _him_?" Temari glared at her brother.

"Of course Mom and Dad know I'm here. I'm here to visit my friends that I miss because we had to move back. Now can you get out of my face?" Kankuro stood back, but continued to argue with Temari.

"Are you sure they know you're here in Konoha? I wonder what they would say if I asked them." Kankuro pulled out his cell phone and started dialing. Temari grabbed the phone from his hand and gave him the stink eye.

"You wouldn't dare!" He smirked.

"Would I?" He reached over and grabbed the phone back from her.

"Kankuro please don't. Is it a crime to visit my friends?"

"Fine I won't tell them, but you're not going to spend your time hanging with _him_." Kankuro grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of the restaurant leaving Shikamaru and Gaara behind.

"Sorry about that. Kankuro has anger issues." Shikamaru stared wide eyed at Gaara. He couldn't believe he had talked.

"It's okay. I'm Shikamaru." He stuck out his hand and Gaara shook it.

"I'm Gaara. I have to go before Temari beats the crap out of Kankuro." Gaara flashed a quick smile and followed after his siblings.

_Well _this _is a drag._

"Kankuro you ass. You can't just pull me away when I'm hanging out with my friends." He stared at her.

"Friend? I know he was your boyfriend. You can't hang out with him anymore. Do you understand?" Temari pulled her arm from Kankuro's grasp.

"I'm going to do whatever I want. If you don't let me I won't ever talk to you again. I will hate you forever." She was about to turn and walk away when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "I didn't mean to be so harsh, but it is my life."

"Fine do whatever. I'll see you at home." Kankuro walked off leaving her to do anything she wanted. She smirked to herself and walked back to the restaurant.

"Sorry about my brother. He's an ass." She sat down across from Shikamaru and smiled at him. He looked away from her.

"It's okay. I have to go home. I'll talk to you later." He stood up and walked off. She watched him walk away with shock on her face. She turned back to the table and saw a note sitting there.

Dear Temari,  
You really should go home. If your parents find out you'll get into a lot of trouble. I don't want to put you through that. I'll miss you.  
~What a Drag

She crumbled the paper and threw it on the floor. _That lazy ass. I can't believe he is telling me to go home. He's too lazy to tell me to my face. That crybaby. _She left the restaurant and headed to the hotel that she was staying at. She kept her face to the ground, not letting anyone see the tears appear in her eyes.

Shikamaru really wanted to run to Temari and take her away in his arms, but if he hung out with her anymore she would get in trouble and then she may never be able to even write him notes ever again. _I'm such an ass. I doubt she would ever want to talk to me again. This wasn't my brightest idea, but I don't want to get her in trouble._ He was walking around with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

Shikamaru walked around the village not going to a specific destination. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice where he was going. He bumped into someone making them fall on the ground. "Oh sorry." he mumbled. He stuck his hand out to help the person, but they slapped it away. Shocked he looked at the blonde kunoichi with the teal eyes he had knocked into.

"I can get up by myself. I don't want your help." She stood up and brushed herself off. She stared into his eyes coldly.

"I just thought if you went home and didn't get into trouble we could still be able to write notes to each other, but I doubt you even want to see me again. I'll just be on my way." He shoved his hands back in his pockets and started walking off. She grabbed the back of shirt, not letting him walk off.

"As usual you say what you think and walk off not letting anyone explain themselves. I don't know why I stopped you this time, but I'm tired of you walking off. I'm leaving to go home tomorrow, but I will keep writing. Bye Shikamaru." She let go of his shirt and walked off. He turned around and stopped her by the shoulders and spun her around. She was shocked as his lips pressed roughly against hers.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes. "I'll miss you Temari." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Same here. Keep in touch." She walked off leaving him standing there. _This has happened too many times. We get mad at each other, fix it, and then she has to leave. I'm getting tired of this. This is such a drag and it's all because she moved here. _He sighed and walked home. He didn't know if she really was going to write him when she went back home, but the bottom of his heart really wanted her too.

"Oi Shikamaru!" He turned around to see his big boned friend grinning wildly at him.

"Oh hey Choji. What's up?" Choji could see the hurt in his friends eyes. He stopped smiling and stared at Shikamaru worriedly.

"What's up with you? Why are you so glum?" Shikamaru just shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'm just not feeling good." Choji smirked at him.

"You love sick?" Shikamaru groaned at his friends comment.

"Woman are too troublesome." Choji put his arm around Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Well then let's go out to eat and then you can tell me all about how woman are so troublesome. We have a lot to catch up on." Shikamaru sighed in compliance and they walked over to their favorite barbeque restaurant.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know plz review.**

**I actually have the rest of the story planned out. I even have another idea for a sequal. Thank you everyone for your ideas. Thx.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Lazy Ass!  
Suna is so boring. I wish I could move back to Konoha. There is absolutely nothing to do here. How is Choji and Tenten? What have you been up to? Write back right away.  
~Bored 2 Death

Temari looked over the note to make sure she didn't leave anything out. She was glad her and Shikamaru continued to write. She hadn't been up to anything. Everyone at school already has their groups and they didn't want to welcome her back. There was nothing to do in Suna and she was bored (as the note said). The only time something happened was when she would hang out with her brothers. She desperately needed a vacation to Konoha.

She was still reading over her note when it was snatched from her hands. She turned around to see Kankuro reading her letter. When he finished he looked up to see a pissed of Temari. He raised an eyebrow. "Who you writing sis? Whose this lazy ass?"

She grabbed the note back from him trying not to tear it. "That's none of your business. Just a friend from Konoha." She folded it up and tied it to the pigeon letting it fly away.

"Is it that Shikamaru guy? Why are you writing him?" Temari just turned her back to him and stared at nothing. "Fine don't answer me. I'll just tell Mom and Dad about you're secret not writing." He turned to walk away when Temari grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Fine I'll tell you." He turned to face her with a smirk on his face. She groaned and told him. "Yes it is Shikamaru and I'm only writing him because I promised him I would. Is that good enough for you?"

"For now. I have a deal for you." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I can get us a vacation to Konoha if you do my chores for a month."

"How long will the vacation be?" She was skeptical about this deal.

"About a week. I'll try to get it longer, but it'll be hard to."

"Fine. Now get out of my room. If you don't get a vacation for at least a week I won't do any of your chores." He shrugged and left the room shutting it behind him. She went to her bed and collapsed with a groan. _He's such an ass. He can't do anything nice without there being a catch. I wonder if I should surprise Shikamaru or tell him I'm coming. _She laid there and pondered what she should do.

* * *

Shikamaru walked down the streets of Konoha with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He had his hair up and some simple pants and a shirt. He was walking around looking for something to do. He had spent all day yesterday hanging out with Ino and he really needed some alone time. _Damn that annoying troublesome woman. She made me waste a whole day spending it with her. What a drag._

He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and he ended up at the training grounds he usually went to, to look at clouds. As usual no one was there so he was able to think and be by himself. He collapsed to the ground with a grunt. He laid with his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. It was a cloudless day so he just stared at the blue, blue sky.

_What a drag, no clouds. Guess this was a waste. _He closed his eyes to take a nap. His chest slowly rose and fell as he slowed his breathing. He was almost deep in snooze when someone came walking up to him. He didn't bother to look so he just continued to sleep. He didn't wake up until he felt someone's finger poke his forehead multiple times. He couldn't clearly see who it was because his eyes were sleepy, but he say blonde hair and he groaned. "Go away Ino. I spent all day yesterday with you and today I want to be away from you." He turned to his side and closed his eyes again.

"You did what with Ino?" A loud angry voice made him open his eyes and turn to his back. He looked up to see a pissed Temari glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" He sat up and turned to look at her. She had her arms crossed and continued to glare at him. She was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees with a black belt around her waist.

"Why did you hang out with Ino?" He groaned and fell on his back.

"That's the first thing you ask me. No 'How are you Shikamaru' or 'What have you been up to?' You're so troublesome." She walked over to him and sat on his chest pointing a finger in his face.

"Why did you hang out with Ino?"

"I don't know. I was bored and she dragged me around everywhere. It was such a drag." He smiled up at her and looked at her with his brown eyes. "I would've rather been dragged around by you." She got of his chest and sat right next to him. Then she leaned down and put her face right in front of him.

"Why don't I drag you around, starting with some dinner?" He smiled back at her. He grabbed around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. When she pulled away they continued to hold each other for another minute. "Let's get to dinner." She stood up and pulled him up by the collar. He sighed reluctantly and followed behind her.

When they reached the restaurant they were greeted by her brothers. Shikamaru whispered to Temari, "What are your brothers doing here?" She waved to her brothers and followed them to the table.

"We're going to have dinner with them." Shikamaru sighed.

"This is-"

"Such a drag. I know. They forced me into and said you can come. It is a drag." She smiled at him using his word. When they got to the table they sat on one side and her brothers on the other. They sat in an awkward silence for a long time. The waitress came and they ordered without talking to each other. "So? What do you want to talk about Kankuro?" Temari finally broke the silence.

"What are y'all going to do today?" Kankuro looked at his hands avoiding looking at Shikamaru or Temari.

"I don't know just hang out." She turned her attention to Shikamaru. "What do you want to do?" Shikamaru just shrugged.

"I don't care. Whatever you feel like doing." Shikamaru put his head on the table and closed his eyes. Temari glared at him.

"Lazy ass!" She turned her attention to Kankuro. "So what are you and Gaara going to do today?" Kankuro was about to reply, but Gaara cut him off.

"We're going to go see a movie." Temari turned to Gaara wide-eyed. _He actually talked? That's a change._

Dinner continued like this. Everyone made small talk and ate their food. When they finished Shikamaru and Temari told Kankuro and Gaara bye as they walked to the movies. Temari turned to Shikamaru who had started holding her hand once her brothers were gone. "What _do_ you want to do today?" He shrugged and started pulling her.

"Let's just take a walk." Temari smiled and they started walking down the street until they ran into some trouble. A blonde kunoichi came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shikamaru! Do you want to hang out again today?" Temari glared at Ino who continued to flirt with Shikamaru not knowing of the pissed off sand ninja next to her. "Shikamaru you're looking so cute today. Do you want to get something to eat?" Shikamaru loosened Ino's grip around his neck and turned to face her.

"Leave me alone you troublesome woman." Ino continued to smile girly as she grabbed Shikamaru's hand and started to drag him away. She still didn't notice Temari, who was balling her hands into fists.

"Let's go watch a movie. I'll pay for it!" She tried to pull him, but he slipped from her grip and turned away from Ino to face Temari who had steam coming out of her ears.

"Temari calm down." He walked to her and took her hand in his and intertwined his fingers with her. "Let's go to our spot okay. Don't get angry with Ino, she's just annoying and troublesome." Ino turned Shikamaru around by his shoulder and stared at him.

"But Shika-kun. You told me yesterday I wasn't as troublesome as you said I was and that you really like me." She smiled and ran a finger down his chest. "You even gave me a kiss." Temari couldn't contain herself and pulled her fist out of Shikamaru's hand and punched the annoying blonde in the cheek.

"Temari stop. She's just-" Temari turned to him and punched him in the gut.

"Why the hell did you kiss that little slut? Why did you even spend the day with the whore?" Shikamaru clutched his stomach, while Ino rubbed her cheek.

"I didn't kiss her or tell her anything like that. She's just annoying and troublesome." Shikamaru tried to hurriedly say before she punched him again. Temari looked at Ino and stood over her.

"You little bitch. You better leave before I kick your ass." Temari brought up her hand to punch Ino again, but Shikamaru held her back. Ino stood up and ran off not wanting to get punched again. "That little whore. If I ever see her again I'll kill her." She muttered to herself. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to keep her calm.

"Calm down Temari. Let's just go to our spot and watch clouds." Temari sighed and nodded her head. Shikamaru stopped hugging her and grabbed her hand guiding her towards the big oak. "You know she was just doing that to piss you off. It is really easy to piss you off." She squeezed his hand in anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shikamaru laughed making her squeeze his hand tighter and dig her nails into him.

"That is exactly what I mean. you get angered easily. It wasn't an insult. Can you stop hurting my hand troublesome woman?" Temari loosened her grip and they walked in silence for a little while.

"Why did you hang out with Ino?" Temari looked at her feet.

"I already told you, I was bored and she dragged me everywhere." He smiled at her, but she didn't notice. He sighed and rubbed his head when they reached the tree.

"Whatever." They sat down and he put an arm around her. "Are you sure you didn't kiss her? You could've been the one lying." She furrowed her brows and stared at him. He groaned and put his head against the tree.

"Why would you even ask that? You know I hate her." He looked at her and pulled her head close to his. "You know I lo-" His eyes widened and he let go of her and put his head back on the tree. _How can I almost say that. She's such a troublesome woman. _Temari stared at him. Her expression turned from anger to shock and back to anger.

"What were you going to say?" Her voice was full of anger. She couldn't believe he didn't finish what he was going to say.

"Nothing. I'm going to take a nap." He closed his eyes not wanting to continue this conversation. Temari punched him in the arm. He opened his eyes and stared at her. "What was that for?"

"What were you going to say? Why didn't you finish?" Shikamaru sighed and decided to tell her.

"I was going to say," he pulled her in closely and looked deep into her eyes, "that I love _you_." Temari smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too lazy ass." She pulled him in closely and kissed him. He put his hand in the small of her back and closed the gap between there bodies. He pulled back and put his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes.

They didn't talk because words would have ruined this moment. She pulled him closely to her and put her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her thigh and played with her foot with his. They held each other for a long time remembering this moment forever. They were in love and they didn't want to change that.

Shikamaru laid down and Temari moved her head from his shoulder to his chest. She listened to the steady beat of his heart as she closed her eyes. She felt as his chest rose and fell with each breath. He put a hand on her head and looked at her as she cuddled into his chest. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He was happy.

"Shika?" He opened his eyes to see teal orbs looking up at him.

"What do you want troublesome woman? I was enjoying this." She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"It's getting late. Can you walk me to Tenten's? She asked me to spend the night since I haven't seen her in a while. So can you walk me?" He nodded and she stood up and looked at him. He sighed and slowly stood up. He put an arm around her and they started walking. "I can't wait to see Tenten. It's been forever." She looked up at Shikamaru. "How's Choji. I miss him." He smiled at her.

"He's great. I'm going to hang out with him later and I'll tell him you miss him. He thinks you're awesome, but I know your not." He smirked at her as she glared at him.

"That's not funny. Tell him hi for me, ok?" He nodded and they continued to walk. She wrapped her arms around his waist while he had one around her shoulders. "Well here we are. I'll talk to you later okay." She pecked his cheek and knocked on the door. Tenten opened it and hugged her tightly.

"Temari! I missed you! How are you? Come in! Sorry to kidnap your girlfriend Shikamaru. We have too much to catch up on!" She waved at Shikamaru.

"It's okay. Have fun." He turned and waved back to them. Tenten pulled Temari in and shut the door.

* * *

**A/N: Yay more Ino Temari drama! I love writing about them hating each other. I don't really like Ino. She's too much of a bitch (sorry if I have offended any Ino fans). Hope you like the chap. R&R**

**Thx to everyone who has left reviews with their opinions and ideas. They all have been very helpful.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! Finally I am able to put up this damn chapter. Hope you like it. Temari back on vacation and she spends the night with Tenten. Gossip, Gossip, and more Gossip.**

* * *

"Temari it's been forever! What have you been up to?" Tenten pulled Temari to the couch and they sat down. Temari smiled at her overly excited friend as she talked about life in Suna and school. Then she started talking about boys.

"Shikamaru and I hung out today. We had lunch with my brothers. So very awkward." Tenten giggled. Temari scowled. "Then we ran into Ino. Damn whore. She came up to Shikamaru not noticing me and totally flirting with me." Tenten's mouth dropped and then went into a smirk.

"Did you break her nose again?" Temari shook her head sadly.

"No, but I was about to. She didn't notice me and flirted with him. Then he got out of her grip and turned to me ignoring her. Then she purposely pissed me off. She said that he told her she wasn't as troublesome as he said she was and that they even kissed. I punched her in the cheek and Shikamaru held me back, but then I punched him in the gut. I was pissed. Then he told me the truth once Ino ran away with her tail between her legs." Tenten laughed.

"That's what she got. Why did you punch Shikamaru?" Temari rolled her eyes.

"Because I felt like punching him. I punched him because I thought he really did kiss that slut. Then he told me the truth and we went to our spot."

"That big oak tree. I love the view there." Tenten moved on the couch getting into a better position. "And? What happened?"

"Well I wasn't completely sure about the Ino thing. So I asked him again. He said he hates here and wondered why I would ask him that. Then he pulled me in and told me he lo- he stopped talking and looked away from me. I finally got him to tell me what he was going to say." Temari smiled and Tenten leaned in begging for more.

"And? He told you he loved you didn't he?" Temari groaned and sunk into the couch.

"You just ruined everything. Yeah he told me he loved me. Then we cuddled for hours. Then I came here. It was so perfect!" Tenten giggled and she bounced on the couch.

"That is so sweet! Y'all are perfect together!" Tenten went leaned to Temari and gave her a huge hug. "Congrats." She let go of her blue in the face friend. She must've been hugging her really tight. "Are you going to move back here? That would be so cool if you did. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you and everyone of my friends I made when I was here." Temari stopped smiling and frowned. "I wish I didn't have to move back to Suna." Temari sighed.

"Well I have like a ton of new movies and lots of snacks. Tonight will be fun. When are you going back to Suna? We have to have a party before you leave." Temari groaned.

"Another party? What is with Konoha people and parties?" Tenten giggled. "I'm leaving in 2 weeks. Thanks to my brothers I actually got to come here in the first place." Temari went into the kitchen. "I'll get the snacks while you put the movie in. Our girls night has officially started."

* * *

Next Day:  
Temari woke up and looked around her. She was halfway off the couch with potato chips in her hair. She tried to stand up, but the covers that were tangled around her legs and waist made her fall on her butt landing right next to Tenten's head. Tenten was on the ground laying in a star shape. She was completely out. Temari poked Tenten hard in the side making her giggle in her sleep. Temari groaned and shook her sleepy friend.

"Wake up! Hey sleepy head!" Tenten groaned and put a pillow over her head. "Tenten get up." Tenten looked up at Temari and laughed. "What?"

"You have potato chips in your hair which is really messed up." Temari scowled at her then giggled too.

"And you have popcorn in your messy hair. Last night was so much fun and crazy!" They both started laughing and laughed for a long time. They stopped laughing and clutched their stomachs. "What do you want to do today?"

"Aren't you going to hang out with your amazing boyfriend?" Tenten smirked at her and Temari sighed.

"I don't have to spend every second of the day with him. Why don't you, Neji, Shikamaru, and I do something together?" Tenten smiled and ran to her room. Temari sat there confused at what her crazy friend was doing. Tenten came running back with something behind her back.

She showed it to Temari as she spoke, "Let's go swimming!" Temari's mouth fell open. _That bathing suit is so…tiny! I can't wear that. It's too slutty. Something Ino will wear. _Temari laughed out loud. "Why are you laughing at me?"

Temari tried to talk between laughs. "I was just thinking that it's a really slutty bathing suit. Something Ino would wear." Tenten put her hands on her hips waiting for Temari to finish laughing. "Sorry. Tenten you know I can't wear that. I would be too embarrassed." Temari blushed at the idea of her in that skimpy suit.

"Oh come on Temari. Everything else I have is boyish. This is the only thing you could wear unless you want to go to the hotel and get your own, but that'll take a while. Just put it on." She threw the suit at Temari who groaned and went into the bathroom to change. Tenten had a huge grin on her face.

A few minutes later Temari came out of the bathroom to pose for Tenten. Temari's hair was still a mess and had the chips in it. Tenten let out a huge laugh. Temari groaned and went back into the bathroom to get out of it.

"Temari! I wasn't laughing at the suit. You look good in it. It's your hair and the chips." Temari came out a few minutes later with her hair back up in it's four ponytails and still with the bathing suit on. "Wow! Shikamaru is going to be amazed! I'm going to get ready. Text Shikamaru and let him know about the pool party at my place." Temari's eyes shot wide opened.

"Party? No one else can see me in this," she motioned to her suit, "thing."

"Don't worry. Only a few people, not too many don't worry. It will be boring with only four people and plus I have lots of snacks." She went into the bedroom to change while Temari pulled out her phone.

Dear Shika,

Tenten's having a pool party at her house around noon. Ugh, yeah I know another party… You better come otherwise Tenten will kill me. She is very bossy. See you then.

3 Temari

Temari pressed send as she looked down at her suit. _Ugh, this is going to be embarrassing. I can't believe I have to wear this. _She groaned once again as she went into the living room and turned on the TV.

Shikamaru pulled out his phone and looked at the text from Temari. _A pool party? What a drag._

"Whose the text from? Temari?" Choji grabbed the phone from Shikamaru and read it.

"Who told you that you could read my text?" Shikamaru groaned. "This is such a drag. Another party and this one is at the pool."

"Obviously you have to go." He pointed to the phone.

Shikamaru grabbed it back from him and shoved it into his pocket. "I'm going to get my bathing suit on." He started walking away then turned back to Choji. "You better go too. I'll see you there." He turned and waved back at Choji.

"Temari take off the towel. You look like you don't want to be here." Temari was sitting on a chair next to the pool. She had a towel wrapped around her body, covering up her suit. Tenten was in the pool with some swim shorts and a top that comes down to her belly button, which had a piercing. She was enjoying herself while Temari was uncomfortable.

"I don't want to be here in this suit. I feel uncomfortable. Hey wait! Aren't you supposed to be waiting by the door for people to show up?" Tenten shook her head.

"I put a sign on the door telling people to walk around to the back." Temari sighed and laid on the chair letting the towel fall off her and hit the ground. She closed her eyes letting her body soak up the sun.

"Hey Tenten. Well hi there Temari." Temari looked up to see Naruto standing at the gate to the pool. She blushed and wrapped the towel around her again as Tenten giggled. Naruto smiled at her and jumped into the pool sending the water everywhere. Temari laid back down and kept the towel around her.

"Party!" Temari heard Kiba yell right before he jumped into the water. She sat up and watched as people started showing up. Sakura and Hinata walked in with Ino right behind them. She was trying to avoid Temari's stare.

"Tenten!" I called her over. She swam over and looked up at her friend with questioning eyes. "Why is Ino here? And there is a lot of people here. You said there would only be a few of us." Tenten shrugged.

"It's a party, try to enjoy it. As for Ino just ignore her. Don't go breaking her nose again." She waved to Temari as she swam to Neji who had just arrived. Temari groaned and laid on her back again. She sighed and let the towel fall again. She closed her eyes and let the sun soak her skin. She was either going to be really burnt or really tan.

"Hey gorgeous." A lazy voice woke her up. She looked up to see Shikamaru sitting on the chair next to her. She smiled at him and then realized what she was wearing. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her once again. She blushed as Shikamaru laughed at her. "Why aren't you swimming?"

"I was waiting for you to get here. Could you have been any later lazy ass?" She smirked at him as he continued to smile at her. He shrugged and pulled his shirt off. She practically started to drool at his figure. It wasn't totally ripped like most guys, but she didn't care about that. She hated completely ripped guys. Even though he wasn't ripped he still had amazing abs.

"Can you stop staring at me troublesome woman?" She shook from her trance and looked up at him. "Are we going to swim?" He looked down at her towel then back at her face. "You should take off the towel and get in the water." He reached for the towel and she pulled away falling off the chair. When she hit the ground the towel fell off her and fell in the water. She sat on the ground with a blush on her face.

"Uh…" Temari didn't know what to say. Shikamaru reached a hand out to her and she slowly took it. He pulled her up and put an arm around her waist. "Are we going to swim?" She quietly asked. She couldn't look him in the eyes because she was so embarrassed. He gave her an evil smile and picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing?" He smirked at her as he neared the pool.

"Going to throw you in of course." Temari's eyes widened and she held onto him tighter.

"Don't you dare! I will kill you!" He just smiled and let go of her, but she clung onto him. "Shikamaru!" He smirked and just jumped into the water holding Temari in his arms. She screamed until they went under water. He pulled her up and she punched him. "Shikamaru! I told you not to!"

"At least your in now." Temari sighed and let go of Shikamaru. She stepped back and looked at him with a smile on her face. "What are you so happy about?"

"I'm just glad you finally showed up." He knew that wasn't why. Temari was looking around her at everyone there and kept smiling. She spotted someone and it turned into an evil grin. She looked back at Shikamaru and walked closer to him. She put her arms around him and leaned in close to him.

"What are you doing troublesome woman?" She leaned in and kissed him answering his question. He snaked his arms around her waist and continued to kiss her. She pulled back and he kissed her neck. Temari looked around her and smiled as she saw a jealous Ino glaring at her from the other side of the pool. "Temari, why are you using me?"

"Sorry I just wanted to make Ino leave." Shikamaru sighed and let go of her. "Let me guess. I'm so troublesome. I know!" She smiled up at him and kept her arms around his neck. He just stood there. She groaned and let go of him and started swimming away.

"Temari please don't get pissed off. I hate it when you're mad." She turned to him and swam to him. He put arm around her arm. "Let's get some food. I know Tenten has some snacks somewhere." After he said that Tenten announced it was time to eat. So they walked out of the water and passed up Ino. Temari smirked at Ino as they walked by her.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I love how Ino is all jealous of Temari and stuff...still don't like Ino. (sorry if I piss of any Ino fans) Let me know what you think. Review, review, and Review. Plz and thank you.**

**~Chelsi**


	9. Chapter 9

After lunch everyone got back into the water. Tenten and Neji hung out in the chairs. Ino was trash talking Temari to Sakura and Hinata. Kiba and Naruto were being idiots. Shikamaru and Temari were swimming, but got bored so they went inside to watch a movie. "I think I'm going to be burnt." said Temari. She went over and sat on the couch. They put in some movie and were going to watch it.

"What is this movie about?" Shikamaru stuffed popcorn into his mouth. Temari shrugged her shoulders and reached over for some popcorn. The movie started and they snuggled in closer to each other. He put and arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder. Temari grabbed the last of the popcorn and was about to put it in her mouth and then realized it was the last.

"Do you want it?" She put the popcorn in his face.

"No you can have it." She shrugged and was about to put it in her mouth, but he grabbed her wrist. "Actually I think I want it now." She shook her head and moved her hand away from her.

"You said it was mine. If you want more popcorn go make it lazy ass." She gave him a playful smile and moved the popcorn towards her mouth. He reached over and grabbed some popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

"Ha!" She groaned and put the rest of her popcorn in her mouth. "Do you always have to call me lazy ass, troublesome woman?"

"Do you always have to call me troublesome?" They smiled at each other and he crawled over to her and they started to kiss. She snaked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Temari ruffled his hair. They continued kissing until they heard someone clear there throat. They turned and saw Kiba staring at them. Temari pushed Shikamaru off of her as she started blushing.

"You know there is a bedroom back there." He pointed behind him. "You'll get more privacy." He had a smile on his face. Temari grabbed a pillow and chunked it at him.

"Shut up you idiot. We were just watching a movie." Kiba shrugged.

"Right. I see why you wanted to come to Konoha so bad." he said as he walked out the back door. Temari groaned.

"Ugh, that idiot. I swear I'm going to kill him one day," Temari muttered. Shikamaru put an arm around her comfortably. "Let's go swim. This movie sucks." said Temari. She stood and walked out the back door. Shikamaru sighed and followed.

* * *

"Bye Tenten. I'll talk to you later." Neji kissed Tenten on the cheek and left. The only people left were Tenten, Temari, and Shikamaru.

"I'm guessing you two are going to go hang out. Bye." Tenten gave Temari a hug and went inside. Shikamaru turned to Temari.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. Temari pulled her shirt and shorts over her swimsuit. Shikamaru pulled his shirt back on.

"I don't know. We could just hang out." Shikamaru shrugged and they left there holding hands. They walked in silence, not knowing where they were going or what they were going to do. They had walked for hours, holding hands and occasionally talking about something. They didn't feel like they needed to talk. They knew each other so well that whenever they were near each other they could tell what the other person was thinking.

"Shika let's take a break. We've been walking for hours and I'm tired." Temari whined. She dragged him over to a bench and sat down. He stood there staring up at the clouds. "Aren't you going to sit down lazy ass?" He looked at her and shrugged. He laid down putting his head in her lap so he could continue to look at the clouds.

Temari groaned. _Him and those damn clouds. He pisses me off when he cares more about them than me. Damn lazy ass. _His eyes looked up into hers and her train of thoughts stopped. All she was concerned about was his eyes. He moved his eyes from hers back to the clouds. Temari glared at him. He continued to stare at the clouds and it was pissing her off.

_I can't even keep my mind off of her. Even though I want to think about the clouds or something else, I just can't. I must be crazy about her. _His eyes moved from the clouds back to her face. She was still glaring at him. "What?" She looked away still mad. He sat up and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What did I do now?"

"What's with you and those damn clouds? Are they more important than me?" She looked back to see him smiling stupidly at her.

"I wasn't thinking about the clouds. I was thinking about you. I know it's troublesome." He sighed and laid back down on her lap. She looked at him with shock written all over her face.

"You were thinking about me?" He nodded never taking his eyes off her face. Her face turned from shock to happiness. She pulled the hair tie releasing his spiky pony tail and messed with it. "I thought you were thinking about those stupid clouds again."

He smiled up at her as she continued to play with his hair. He brought his hand up and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her down into a kiss. She was shocked at first, but then she kissed him back. The kiss started out soft, but became rough the longer they kissed. They slipped their tongues into each others mouth. He let her pull back to catch her breath. He smiled at her as she kissed him again. He pushed her gently off of him and sighed.

"I have to get home. It's getting late and my mom will kill me if I'm late to dinner. I would ask you to eat with me, but my mom is troublesome and she'll ask all sorts of questions," he explained. Then he muttered, "troublesome woman," under his breath making Temari laugh at him. She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He smiled up at her and then sat up.

"I love you," he thought for a second, "more." She smiled back at him and stood up to leave. She waved at him and walked towards her hotel as he walked to his house.

* * *

Temari walked by herself as she let her thoughts dance. The hotel was all the way across town and the sky had turned dark. She still wasn't even halfway there. _I don't understand how I could love a lazy ass like that. It makes no sense. And to think this all started with a note. I fell in love because of a note. _She laughed out loud at her thought.

"Hey baby! Where are you going?" She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see a guy with an evil grin on his stupid face staring at her. She glared at him, trying to cover up the fear she felt. He slowly walked towards her as she backed away. "What's a hot girl like you walking by yourself?" She let her fear show on her face as she backed into a walk. She was trapped and he was slowly advancing towards her.

"Leave me alone jack ass!" He laughed at her threat and continued walking towards her.

"Be a good girl and don't say another word." He was standing right in front of her. He grabbed her hands and put them above her head against the wall. She turned away from him, but he held her wrists with one hand and he used the other to force her to look at him. He was much stronger than her and she couldn't free herself from his grasp. He leaned in and jammed his tongue in her mouth. He ran his finger down her cheek and neck. He put his arm around her waist and grabbed her ass. She tried to kick him, but he pinned her to the ground. She couldn't escape. He continued to kiss her and she tried to struggle. He kept her pinned as he stripped her clothes and his. She tried to scream, but he slapped her. She continued to struggle, but every time she got close to escaping he beat her. He continued to kiss her and rape her. Her body was numb and she couldn't struggle anymore. She tried to scream for help, but her throat wouldn't allow her to._ Scream for help Temari! Scream. _She tried to listen to her conscience, but she just couldn't get the words out.

The rapist continued on for a little while longer before he was finished. He picked up Temari and threw her in a ditch and left her there to die. She couldn't move. He had beaten her and she was sore and numb. When she tried to move the pain coursed through her body. She laid there naked waiting for someone to find her. It was pitch black and she knew no one would find her until the next day. She was sure she was bleeding eternally and she might not make it till morning. She couldn't scream for help or even make a sound. Her body wasn't letting her talk. She laid there as silent tears slid down her face. Blood drooled out of her mouth and hit the ground. _I'm going to die. This is it. I'll never see Shikamaru again. _As that thought hit her the tears turned into sobs. She tried to get up, but the pain wouldn't let her. She wasn't going to give up. She tried everything, but she couldn't even sit up. _I'm going to die. I'm never going to see Shikamaru again. _These thoughts repeated as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Shikamaru had finished dinner and was laying in his bed. He had this weird feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't quite think of what it was. For a genius he really felt stupid. _Why do I feel something is wrong? Nothing's wrong. I'm just freaking myself out. _He sat upright. _What if Temari's in trouble? _Shikamaru stared out the window. It was almost 11. She should be at home right now. Shikamaru couldn't lie back down. His nerves forced him to put on some clothes and leave his house. He ran as fast as he could to the hotel Temari was staying in. He hurriedly ran up the stairs of the hotel and towards the door of her room. He knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked as he saw the out of breath Shikamaru.

"Is Temari here?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"No she's not. I thought she was with you. Is something wrong?" Kankuro asked as Shikamaru's eyes got wide.

Shikamaru didn't reply and ran down the hallway as fast as he could. He left the hotel and went back to the bench where he last saw Temari. He walked down the path she took. He looked around him trying to find any signs of Temari. After walking for a while he spotted something. He walked over to it and saw Temari's clothes. He picked them up and stared at them. _What are her clothes doing here? Does that mean she's naked? _He shook his heads as thoughts of Temari naked came into his mind. He stopped the thought then stared back at the clothes. He had to find Temari.

He stood up and looked around him. All he saw was a building, a streetlamp and a ditch. Something told him to look in the ditch. He was scared of what he would find there. He slowly walked over to it and looked down. He saw someone laying there. Even though it was dark he knew it was Temari. He leaned down and picked her up. She was completely naked and she had bruises on her legs and arms. Her body was completely limp and he saw a trail of blood coming out of her mouth. He held her closely to him. _Where can I take her? If I take her home my mom will nag me with questions. If I take her to the hotel her brothers will get a wrong idea and kill me. What a drag. I'm such an idiot. Take her to the hospital dumb ass. _He just realized he was crying. He held onto Temari and her clothes tighter. He set her down gently and pulled her shirt over her head and her shorts on.

He picked her back up and started running fast, but carefully towards the hospital. He kept taking glances to Temari making sure she was okay. Every time he looked at her beaten body a tear would slide down his cheek. _How could I let her walk home alone? I'm such an idiot. _He kept telling himself that this was his fault and he shouldn't have let her walk home alone. He couldn't keep the tears from coming and soon his eyes were red and puffy and full of regret and sorrow.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I really wanted some drama to happen. Is it too much? Let me know what you think! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Am I dead? _Temari's eyes slowly opened to see a bright light. She didn't feel any pain and she was sure she was dead. So she sat up, but fell down when the pain shot through her body. _Okay I'm not dead. Then where am I? _She moved her to the right and saw the room looked like a hospital room. She moved her head to the other side and saw Shikamaru sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She looked past him and saw Kankuro messing with his hands nervously and Gaara staring out the window.

"Hey." She was surprised at how weak her voice was. _Why am I in the hospital? Why do I feel so weak? _Then images of what happened to her flooded through her mind. She shuddered only sending pain through her body. "Ouch. Damn it!" Gaara turned around and Kankuro ran to her bedside.

"Are you okay?" His purple make up was running down his face. He looked like he'd been crying. She slowly gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just remembered what happened and it scared me. I'll be fine." Her smiled faded and she looked away from her brothers.

"What happened Temari? Shikamaru said he found you in a ditch. He didn't tell us anything else." Kankuro's eyebrows furrowed and he muttered, "stupid bastard," under his breath. Temari glared at him.

"Shut up Kankuro! Don't talk about him like that." Kankuro rolled his eyes and walked away from her. Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and yawned stretching his arms. He saw Temari and rushed to her side.

"Temari are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little sore." She gave him a weak smile that he didn't return. He avoided her eyes. "What's wrong Shika?" He looked down as tears came down his face and hit the floor.

"I'm sorry Mari. If I had only walked you home this wouldn't have happened." Shikamaru's tears continued to hit the ground. Kankuro smirked.

"Yeah you idiot. It is all your fault." Temari growled in anger.

"Shut up Kankuro! Shut up Shikamaru!" Temari's sudden anger caused Shikamaru to look at her. "It wasn't anybody's fault. I just happened to be in that spot at that time." She put a weak hand on Shikamaru's cheek. "It wasn't your fault Shikamaru." She smiled at him trying to cheer him up.

Shikamaru nodded and turned to Temari's brothers. "Can you give Temari and I some privacy. I want to talk to her." Kankuro glared at him, but Gaara nodded. He grabbed the back of Kankuro's shirt and dragged him out of the room closing the door behind him. Shikamaru turned his attention back to Temari. "Temari what happened?" He asked with sincerity in his voice. She looked away from him.

"I just got jumped. They beat me up that's all." Shikamaru grabbed Temari's face and forced her to look at him. Her eyes widened as she remembered that the rapist had held her face like that last night. She shut her eyes tightly and pushed Shikamaru away from her. "Get away from me!" Shikamaru stumbled backwards.

"Temari what happened last night?" His voice was more strict. She kept her eyes shut as a tear escaped. Shikamaru walked back to her and put his hand on hers. "Temari?" She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "What happened? Were you-" He gulped. He couldn't finish his question.

"I was," she quietly said, not wanting to admit it, "raped." She had a hard time getting that last word out. As she began to sob Shikamaru was holding her in his arms soothingly. She put her head into his chest and held onto his shirt tightly as she sobbed. The images from the night before were flashing through her mind and she couldn't stop the tears. _His _face would pop up and the tears got even heavier.

"It's okay Temari. You're safe now." Shikamaru's soft words filled her head. His voice made the images stop. She kept hearing him say 'You're safe now' into her ear and it helped to make the memories fade. Her tears stopped and she looked up at Shikamaru.

"Thank you Shika." She wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled into him. He pulled her into his lap holding her tightly. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. _I want to hold him forever. I don't want to ever let go. If I do then I may never see him again. _Shikamaru ran his fingers through her hair.

"What are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell your brothers?" Temari didn't look up. She shook her head and continued to hold onto him. "You need to. They're worried about you." She continued to shake her head no.

"If I tell them then I will never see you again. Kankuro is mad that I got hurt. If he knows the truth then he'll hate you forever and I'll never get to see you again." Temari began to cry into Shikamaru's chest again. Shikamaru sighed and placed his head on Temari's.

"But we can still write." Temari stopped crying and looked up at Shikamaru. She shook her head again.

"That's not good enough. I want to be able to talk to you, to hold you," she put her face close to his, "to kiss you." She leaned into him, but he turned away.

"Temari you need to rest. You're head is confused and messed up. You need to think things through and tell your brothers." He set her back on the bed and tried to pull away, but she clung to him. "Temari let go. I have to go home and you need to rest." She shook her head and began to cry again.

"No! If I let go of you I'll never see you again! I need you to comfort me! I need help Shikamaru! I was raped and I need you!" She was still crying. Neither her nor Shikamaru noticed that Kankuro had walked in and heard what Temari had said. Shikamaru pried himself from Temari and put her on the bed right before he was sent to the ground by Kankuro's fist. Temari stared up at her brother. "What are you doing Kankuro?"

"He let you walk home alone and you got raped? I'm going to kill that lazy ass over there," he pointed to Shikamaru, "and then find the guy who raped you." Kankuro's hands were balled into fists. Shikamaru held his stomach.

"I deserve it." Shikamaru said quietly from the floor. Temari's eyes got wide.

"What the hell Shikamaru? What are you saying? You didn't do anything! It wasn't your fault!" Temari tried to stand up to punch Shikamaru for being such an idiot, but the pain that coursed through her body wouldn't allow her to. _If I could stand that idiot would be in serious trouble. Then I would punch Kankuro for being an ass. _Kankuro stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Shikamaru stood up and walked towards the door. "Shikamaru!" He turned to look at her with regret clouding his eyes. He shook his head and left the room. Temari put a pillow over her head and began to sob. She took the pillow of her head when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gaara." she said quietly. Then she began to cry into Gaara's chest.

"It's okay Temari. We'll get through this." Gaara placed a hand on her head. Temari nodded and continued to hug her brother. "We'll go back to Suna and everything will be all right." She shook her head and pushed away from him.

"I don't want to go back. I want to live in Konoha. I have friends here." Gaara continued to stare at her with his emotionless eyes. "Get some rest and we'll talk later." With that Gaara left the room leaving Temari alone.

* * *

It was all his fault and how she continued to love him he didn't know. _If only I walked her home. I wouldn't care being scolded by my troublesome mother. As long as Temari was safe I could listen to my mother nag forever. If only I had invited Temari to dinner. _If only thoughts continued to run through his mind. He had his hand shoved into pockets and he was slowly walking home. It was 4 in the morning and the sun was just barely starting to peek over the horizon. He stopped to watch the sun rise. He stood there for a few more minutes and began to walk again. He wanted to get home and go to bed and stop thinking about Temari for now. He wanted all the thoughts of what had happened to her get out of his mind. She was safe and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_Temari walked down the street. The sky was dark. She was thinking about Shikamaru as she heard someone talk to her. She looked around, but saw no one. Then she was pinned to the ground with someone kissing at her neck. She couldn't move or scream. The man continued to molest and kiss her. She kept trying to get loose, but she wasn't strong enough. Her body went numb, but he continued. She looked up at the face and saw… _Temari sat up with a start. Her nightmare felt so real. She looked around her to see the room empty. The sun was shining in and the clock next to her table read 11 o' clock. Temari slipped out of bed to collapse to the floor. Her legs were still weak and numb. She couldn't move them. She laid on the cold hospital floor, not wanting to move. Whenever she tried to move the pain would shoot through her body.

"Temari?" She looked up to see Gaara looking down at her. He helped her up and laid her back in her bed. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah I just tried to walk, but my legs are still weak." He nodded and sat next to her bed. They sat there in silence. _That nightmare was so scary. It's as if I was reliving it again. When I saw the man's face I was shocked. He looked just like-_

"Temari?" Gaara's voice stopped her train of thoughts. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Do you still want to live in Konoha?" She sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Yes. I love it here." Gaara nodded.

"Then I'll convince our parents to let you move back. I think it'd be best if you lived in Konoha. It's good for you." She nodded and he left the room. She continued to stare at the ceiling and think.

_I get to live in Konoha. Now I'll get to hang out with Shika- _She gulped. _The man in my nightmare looked just like Shikamaru. It was so scary. _She shivered and she pulled the covers up to her chin. She could barely move and it was hard to get warm, but she eventually did. _It was just a dream. It wasn't Shikamaru! He would never do that. _That image in her head kept coming back. Every time she would get that one out she would see the other man. She couldn't take it.

"Temari are you feeling okay?" She turned to the voice, but looked away. Shikamaru walked to her bedside. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded not looking at him. If she got one glance of his face the images would run through her mind again. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no." Her voice broke. He placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed it. She slapped it away. "P-please stop." He moved his hand away and continued to stare at Temari.

"What's wrong Temari?" He placed a hand on the other side of her face and turned her face towards him. He stared deeply into her eyes. She shut them tight. It didn't help. Her nightmare kept flowing through her mind. "Temari?" She opened her eyes to stare at him. His face was sad and full of regret and care.

"I just had a nightmare, but I'm okay now." He placed a hand on her cheek.

"What was it about?" She moved his hand away from her face and turned away again. He stared at her confused.

"Nothing."

"It had to be something. You're scared to death and you're telling me your nightmare was about nothing?" She didn't turn to look at him. The tears were at the brim of her eyes and she feared they would fall. "What was it about?" She turned to him with anger in her eyes and voice.

"You were rap-" Her eyes widened and she turned away again. He stared at her as her tears flowed down her face. She gulped and quietly continued. "You were raping me." Her silent tears turned into sobs. He slowly pulled her into his chest as she cried.

"You know I wouldn't do that. Calm down Temari." She didn't resist his embrace, but accepted it and cried into his shirt for the millionth time.

"I know, but I'm so scared. What if he does it again?" Shikamaru tightened his arms around her protectively.

"That will never happen." She nodded, but continued to cry into his shirt. "Let it out Temari." When she stopped crying she bravely looked him in the face. He slowly leaned down to kiss her, but he stopped and put her back on the bed.

"Shikamaru?" Temari looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Temari smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I get to move back to Konoha." He smiled at her before she pulled him into a passionate kiss. With Shikamaru it felt right. It didn't feel scary or forced. She was moving back to Konoha, she had the perfect boyfriend, and amazing friends. Everything was perfect.

End.

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha think? Going to start the sequal soon. Did you like it?**

**Review Review Revies plz!**


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well the story is over…aww I know, but I will start the sequel soon. My computer is totally messed up and I can't get on it (I'm on a friends computer right now) and I can't get to the story. I had it started and was going to post it the day my computer stopped working. Once my computer starts working again I promise I will start it. Thanks for reading and for all the great reviews. I love to hear everyone's ideas. Sequel coming soon (I hope). I think I'm going to name it Words, but I think that is stupid. I don't know. Will start it A.S.A.P. Bye!**

**~Chelsi**


	12. Sequel

**A/N: Hey everyone. Words is out! Just decided to rewrite it and all…let me know what u think. R&R. Like I said the sequel is out. What are you still doing reading this? Change over to the other story and read it. Hello? Why are you here? Read the other one already.**

**If you're still reading I am officially mad at you….haha jk! But seriously you need to read the other one like right now :) Thank you XD**

**~Chelsi**


End file.
